Jungle Cruise
Disneyland= |-|Magic Kingdom= |-|Tokyo Disneyland= |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= Jungle Cruise est une attraction iconique des parcs Disney, traditionnellement située dans la zone d'Adventureland, que l'on peut trouver à Disneyland, à Walt Disney World dans Magic Kingdom, et Tokyo Disneyland. A Hong Kong Disneyland, le manège s'intitule Jungle River Cruise. Disneyland Paris et Shanghai Disneyland sont les seuls parcs à ne pas disposer de ce manège célèbre. L'attraction simule une croisière en bateau sur plusieurs grands fleuves d'Asie, d'Afrique et d'Amérique du Sud. Les visiteurs du parc montent à bord de répliques de bateaux à vapeur ou "Tramp Steamer" et sont emmenés en voyage à travers de nombreux lieux différents de la jungle. La croisière est dirigée par un membre du Disney Cast Members qui livre une narration humoristique et scénarisée. Inspiration et Conception Parmi les sources d'inspiration de l'attraction, mentionnons une aventure True-Life Adventure de 1955 sur la fierté des lions et le film "The African Queen". L'imagineer Harper Goff a souvent fait référence à la " Reine africaine " dans ses idées ; même ses conceptions des véhicules de transport ont été modelées d'après le bateau à vapeur utilisé dans le film. Le projet a été inscrit à l'horaire d'ouverture avec les débuts de Disneyland le 17 juillet 1955. Lorsque les plans ont commencé à se développer, Bill Evans, l'Imagineer responsable de l'aménagement paysager de Disneyland et de la plus grande partie de Walt Disney World Resort, a dû faire face à la tâche colossale d'abattre une jungle entière avec un budget limité. Outre l'importation de nombreuses plantes tropicales actuelles, il a largement utilisé des "plantes personnages" qui, sans être nécessairement exotiques, pouvaient donner l'apparence de l'exotisme dans leur contexte. Dans un tour particulièrement bien connu, il déracine les orangers locaux et les "replante" à l'envers, en cultivant des vignes sur les racines exposées. L'eau propre était teinte en brun pour empêcher les visiteurs de voir le fond de la "rivière", qui varie entre trois et huit pieds de profondeur. Bien que Goff et Evans puissent être crédités de la création et de la conception initiale du manège, Marc Davis, reconnu pour son travail sur des attractions vénérables telles que le Manoir Hanté et Pirates des Caraïbes, a ajouté son propre style au manège dans les versions ultérieures et les mises à jour. La "Piscine indienne des éléphants" et "le Rhinocéros pourchassant les explorateurs en haut d'un Poteau Elèctrique" étaient parmi ses contributions. Disneyland L'attraction se trouvait dans la liste des attractions de la journée d'ouverture du parc et est demeurée ouverte et son thème et son histoire sont demeurés en grande partie inchangés depuis lors. En plus des modifications et des changements d'entretien, quatre scènes de spectacle entièrement nouvelles ont été ajoutées à ce jour. En 1995, le chenal de la rivière a été dévié pour faire place aux bâtiments de la file d'attente et à la cour d'entrée Indiana Jones Adventure. Alors que la version actuelle et la plupart des versions précédentes ont utilisé un baratin comique, rempli de mauvais jeux de mots intentionnels, l'intention originale du voyage était de fournir un voyage réaliste et crédible à travers les jungles du monde. Le discour original n'avait pas de plaisanteries et ressemblait beaucoup à la narration d'un documentaire sur la nature. À partir de la saison de Noël 2013, Jungle Cruise a reçu une superposition saisonnière appelée Jingle Cruise et a été décorée de diverses décorations de Noël. Kevin Costner et John Lasseter y ont tous deux travaillé comme capitaines du bateauhttps://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/hollywooders-whove-worked-at-disneyland-357512 Trame du manège La file d'attente et la station ont pour thème le quartier général et le hangar à bateaux de la Jungle Navigation Company, situés dans une colonie (vraisemblablement britannique) des années 1930. La zone de files d'attente est encombrée d'accessoires appropriés, tels que des insectes épinglés, une vieille radio sur le dessus d'une étagère, et un échiquier avec des animaux miniatures et des cartouches de fusil de chasse décorées qui remplacent les pièces. La file d'attente s'allonge en haut, sous un calao Audio-Animatronique, puis en bas à nouveau. La musique de big band des années 1930 est diffusée dans les airs, ponctuée de bulletins d'information sur la jungle, ce qui contribue à renforcer le décor et à réunir les scènes de spectacle et le bateau. Une fois à bord des bateaux, les invités sont présentés à leur skipper et se dirigent vers la jungle, prétendument pour ne jamais revenir. Les premiers fleuves simulés sont l'Irrawaddy et le Mékong, qui représentent l'Asie du Sud-Est tropicale. Les bateaux traversent une forêt tropicale dense et d'anciennes ruines de temples cambodgiens où les passagers voient un tigre du Bengale, des araignées géantes, des cobras royaux et des crocodiles. En passant devant un sanctuaire à la divinité hindoue à tête d'éléphant Ganesh, les bateaux entrent dans la piscine sacrée des éléphants indiens où des douzaines d'éléphants se pavanent dans l'eau et arrosent les bateaux qui passent. Le thème passe par les rivières d'Afrique, et les voyageurs voient une famille de babouins, et un camp d'explorateur en safari qui a été envahi par les gorilles. Les bateaux passent devant la spectaculaire cascade Schweitzer Falls, entre deux éléphants d'Afrique, et de grands termitières. Un tableau du Veldt africain suit, montrant des zèbres, des gnous et des girafes regardant une fierté de lions festoyer sur un zèbre sous un affleurement rocheux. Au-delà de la tanière du lion, un rhinocéros en colère a poursuivi un groupe d'explorateur dans un arbre. Des antilopes et des hyènes regardent de près. Le capitaine pilote ensuite le bateau dans un grand bassin, dérangeant un groupe d'hippopotames qui signalent leur intention d'attaquer le bateau. Armé d'un fusil rempli de balles à blanc, le capitaine tire en l'air pour les faire fuir. Les tambours et les chants se font entendre lorsque les bateaux arrivent au pays des chasseurs de têtes. Les véhicules passent devant un village autochtone avant de passer dans une embuscade tendue par des indigènes armés de lances, dont les effets sonores sont généralement assurés par le skipper. Les bateaux passent derrière les chutes Schweitzer (connues sous le nom de "Backside of Water") pour entrer dans le fleuve Amazone. Des restes d'animaux squelettiques et des panneaux d'avertissement avec des images de poissons à dents de poignard préviennent la prochaine scène de spectacle, où les bateaux rencontrent un essaim de piranhas sauteurs. Les invités passent ensuite devant une piscine de buffles d'eau et rencontrent le négociant en chef Trader Sam avant de retourner au quai. Changements majeurs *1962 - Ajout d'un bassin d'éléphants indiens *1964 - Ajout des scènes Veldt africain et Lost Safari *1976 - Ajout des scènes du temple cambodgien et du camp de gorilles. *1993 - Divers ajouts mineurs *1994 - Ajout d'une file d'attente pour les hangars à bateaux *1995 - Dérivation de la rivière pour accueillir l'Indiana Jones Adventure. *1997 - Remplacement des véhicules d'origine. *2005 - Divers remplacements et reconstructions, ajout de piranhas, et mises à jour de la scène du Camp et des Gorilles *2013 - Début de la superposition saisonnière Jingle Cruise, qui est devenue plus élaborée l'année suivante. *2016 - L'attraction est fermée jusqu'en mai pour la remise à neuf afin d'installer un nouveau système d'amarrage. Description des changements spécifiques Les babouins du camp de safari étaient auparavant assis sur les termitières africaines. Au total, six lions ont été enlevés depuis le jour de l'ouverture : un qui grognait lorsque le Veldt africain a été ajouté, deux lionnes du Veldt qui se battaient pour un morceau de viande de zèbre sanglante, un lion et une lionne qui avaient chacun une jambe de zèbre dans leur bouche et un lion mort suspendu à une broche sur un feu dans le village autochtone. Les chiens sauvages africains qui aboyaient sur la fierté étaient également éloignés des Veldt. Le village autochtone était à l'origine une jungle dense remplie de tikis, de masques et de plusieurs autres indigènes. Le négociant Sam portait auparavant un masque et un gorille de l'autre côté de la Manche a essayé de s'emparer de sa marchandise. À partir de 2013, une superposition de Noël a été ajoutée à Noël à la fois à Disneyland Park et à Magic Kingdom avec des blagues et des décorations sur les bateaux, et de la musique de Noël sur la station de radio dans la file d'attente dans la "Jingle Cruise", qui porte bien son nom. Bateaux Il y a 12 véhicules, avec un maximum de 9 en opération en tout temps. Les bateaux de 1955 ont été peints comme des répliques propres et idéalisées, mais ont depuis reçu un thème plus réaliste reflétant le grunge et l'usure des embarcations actuelles en raison de l'ajout d'Indiana Jones Adventure et sa robustesse. *Amazon Belle *La Reine du Congo (peinte en or pour le 50e anniversaire) *Ganges Gal *Hondo Hattie *Irrawaddy Woman *Kissimmee Kate *Nile Princess *Orinoco Adventuress *Suwannee Lady *Ucayali Una (Fauteuil roulant équipé) *Lotus du Yangtsé *Zambezi Miss Noms déclassés en 1997: *Magdalena Maiden *Maiden Mékong Magic Kingdom et Tokyo Disneyland Trame du manège Le skipper se présente et commence à descendre les rivières tropicales du monde à bord d'un bateau rempli d'invités. La balade commence sur le fleuve Amazone, où les passagers rencontrent des papillons d'une envergure d'un pied ou, comme dirait le skipper, de douze pouces. Le bateau passe ensuite par Inspiration Falls, qui se jette dans le fleuve Congo en Afrique. Le skipper explique qu'une fête d'accueil pygmées les attend, mais quand le bateau arrive à la plage, les canoës sont vides, et l'endroit désert. Le skipper se demande ce qui a fait peur aux Pygmées, et ils découvrent vite que c'était un python géant. Le bateau passe ensuite devant un campement qui a été attaqué par des gorilles et qui fait la transition entre la croisière et le Nil. Après avoir rencontré deux éléphants, le bateau passe le long du Veldt africain, où de nombreux animaux africains regardent une fierté de lions manger leur proie. Le bateau passe ensuite devant un groupe de safari perdu qui a été poursuivi sur un poteau par un rhinocéros en colère et qui est maintenant pris au piège. Le groupe passe ensuite par une autre cascade, Schweitzer Falls, et rencontre un bassin d'hippopotames. Ils sont sur le point de charger le bateau jusqu'à ce que le capitaine leur fasse peur. Des tambours menaçants sont entendus alors que le groupe entre dans le territoire des chasseurs de têtes. On voit des autochtones danser près du bateau et les invités se retrouvent bientôt dans une embuscade. Ils s'échappent et se jettent dans le Mékong. Ils entrent dans un temple qui a été détruit par un tremblement de terre. A l'intérieur, on trouve des babouins, des cobras et un tigre. Après leur sortie, ils tombent sur une piscine pour éléphants où de nombreux éléphants se reposent dans l'eau. Le bateau évite de justesse d'être arrosé par l'eau de l'un des éléphants. La croisière se termine après le passage de Trader Sam, le vendeur en chef de la jungle, qui offre deux têtes réduites pour un des passagers. Magic Kingdom Le Jungle Cruise de Floride est un avant-poste britannique de l'époque de la dépression sur le fleuve Amazone, exploité par la société fictive The Jungle Navigation Co. dont l'affiche publicitaire est peinte sur le mur près de la sortie de l'attraction. L'émission d'Albert Awol est différente de celle de Disneyland. Contrairement à Disneyland, la file d'attente ne s'étend plus à un deuxième niveau. Les capitaines de Magic Kingdom ne portent plus de revolvers chargés à blanc à la suite des attaques du 11 septembre 2001, dans le cadre d'un renforcement de la sécurité dans l'ensemble de la station. Ces vrais fusils ont été remplacés par des accessoires réalistes que les capitaines saluent pour effrayer les animaux qui s'y opposent et pour empêcher les hippopotames d'attaquer le bateau. Pour vendre le fait que les canons sont en train d'être tirés, un effet sonore est déclenché par le skipper et joué sur le système de sonorisation. Près de la piscine des hippotames, on peut voir un morceau d'avion abattu le long du rivage. C'est la moitié arrière de l'Electra Junior Lockheed Model 12 Electra Junior trouvée sur la scène de Casablanca The Great Movie Ride aux Disney's Hollywood Studios. Chaque variété de plantes de l'attraction a été soigneusement sélectionnée par l'architecte paysagiste Bill Evans pour s'assurer que le feuillage puisse supporter le climat unique de la Floride : étés chauds et hivers relativement frais. L'aspect le plus difficile était de s'assurer que ces plantes avaient l'apparence et le toucher appropriés des plantes tropicales traditionnelles de la jungle équatoriale. Pendant la saison de Noël 2013, Jungle Cruise a reçu une superposition saisonnière appelée Jingle Cruise et a été décorée de diverses décorations de Noël. Queue La file d'attente de Jungle Cruise est fortement thématique avec des artefacts d'époque, des outils, du matériel, des photos et plus encore. Il est destiné à ressembler à un avant-poste où l'on peut réserver une exploration des rivières de la jungle. Il est divisé en quatre sections principales qui peuvent être ouvertes ou fermées dans l'ordre pour s'adapter aux fluctuations de la foule. La file d'attente a été conçue pour s'enrouler fortement afin que les invités puissent voir tous les différents artefacts qu'elle contient. La section la plus remarquable de la file d'attente est le bureau d'Albert Awol. Bateaux Il y a 15 véhicules, avec un maximum de 10 en opération en tout temps. *Amazon Annie *Bomokandi Bertha (élévateur pour fauteuils roulants équipé) *Congo Connie *Ganges Gertie *Irrawaddy Irma *Mongala Millie *Nile Nellie *Orinoco Ida *Rubis Rutshuru *Sankuru Sadie *Sal du Sénégal *Ucyali Lolly *Volta Val *Wamba Wanda (élévateur pour fauteuils roulants équipé) *Zambesi Zelda "Bateaux retraités *Kwango Kate (retraité depuis 2000) Changements majeurs *1973 - Agrandissement de la file d'attente des hangars à bateaux, les grenouilles ont été retirées de la scène du fleuve Amazone. *1986 - African Veldt est entouré d'arbres pour cacher les vues de Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa. *1991 - Mises à jour des files d'attente, introduction de la boucle musicale Albert Awol. De nouveaux scripts donnent au négociant Sam le nom alternatif de Chief Namee *1994 - La scène de l'avion écrasé est ajoutée. *1996 - Plusieurs personnages du Lost Safari sont remplacés. *2000 - Pour des raisons de sécurité, une structure de canopée est retirée de la scène du fleuve Amazone. La file d'attente est reconfigurée pour le Fastpass et les bateaux reçoivent une transformation rustique. *2001 - Armes remplacées par des accessoires sans tir après les attaques du 11 septembre 2001. *2016 à 2017 - Blague "Crocos mangeant des enfants" enlevée après qu'un vrai crocodile a tué un petit enfant au Grand Floridian Resort https://www.cnn.com/2016/06/15/us/alligator-attacks-child-disney-florida/index.html. Tokyo Disneyland Le Magic Kingdom et les attractions de Tokyo Disneyland sont très similaires, à l'exception de quelques différences mineures. Alors que les bateaux de l'attraction Magic Kingdom voyagent dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, les bateaux de Tokyo Disneyland voyagent dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. A Tokyo Disneyland, la gare et ses environs ont pour thème une ville africaine plus haut de gamme, par opposition à un avant-poste isolé dans la jungle. Cette version partage un bâtiment de gare avec le train à vapeur du parc, le Western River Railroad. Le monologue de Tokyo Disneyland et livré en japonais et les skippers s'inclinent devant le public après chaque blague. En 2014, l'attraction a fait l'objet d'une rénovation majeure qui comprenait de nouveaux effets dans le temple, une partition musicale complète et une expérience alternative pour les croisières de nuit. Une nouvelle histoire met l'accent sur l'établissement d'une "amitié avec la nature", le skipper gardant trois totems animaux dans son bateau : Le tigre du courage, l'éléphant de la sagesse et le singe de l'intelligence. En utilisant l'un de ces trois totems et en faisant appel aux esprits animaux qui leur correspondent, les sculptures du Temple sont mises en scène dans une célébration en lien avec la nature, bien que, par conséquent, les figures animales qui se trouvaient ici aient été enlevées dans le cadre de la rénovation. Aussi, les premières lignes de la chanson "L'Histoire de la Vie" du Le Roi Lion peuvent être entendues lorsque le bateau passe par la scène africaine de Veldt. Bateaux Il y a 13 véhicules, avec un maximum de 12 en opération en tout temps. Tous les noms de bateaux, à l'exception d'Orinoco Ida, sont des allitérations. *Amazon Annie *Congo Connie *Ganges Gertie *Irrawaddy Irma *Kwango Kate *Nile Nelly *Orinoco Ida *Rubis Rutshuru *Sankuru Sadie *Sal du Sénégal *Volta Val *Wamba Wanda *Zambezi Zelda Disneyland Paris Disneyland Paris n'a pas d'attraction Jungle Cruise, en raison de la température et du climat froid de la France. Comme de nombreuses copies des attractions originales de Jungle Cruise existent dans d'autres parcs à thème français, les visiteurs français pourraient être habitués à l'expérience et ne pas la trouver excitante. Une balade en jeep intérieure appelée "Expédition dans la jungle" était à l'origine prévue. Hong Kong Disneyland La forme de l'itinéraire de Hong Kong Disneyland est très différente des autres et fait le tour de la Maison de l'arbre de Tarzan. Un grand final est inclus avec une bataille entre le feu en colère et les dieux de l'eau. Trois langues sont régulièrement disponibles : Cantonais, anglais et mandarin. Chaque langue a une file d'attente distincte, ce qui permet aux visiteurs de faire l'expérience du voyage dans leur langue préférée. Trame du Manège La file d'attente se fait dans un petit hangar à bateaux moins élaboré que les hangars à bateaux des autres parcs. Après avoir fait la queue, les invités montent à bord d'un des bateaux et rencontrent leur skipper qui parle anglais, cantonais ou mandarin, pour accompagner les visiteurs du parc qui parlent eux-mêmes plusieurs langues différentes. Les bateaux partent ensuite et descendent la rivière, passent devant la Cabane des arbres de Tarzan, où le capitaine dit aux invités de faire leurs adieux à ceux qui traversent la cabane, car ils ne les reverront plus. Les bateaux dérivent ensuite devant une mère éléphanteau indienne et son petit qui joue dans l'eau, suivi d'un autre éléphant qui se douche dans une chute d'eau. Un gros éléphant indien émerge de l'eau et gicle un panache d'eau sur les bateaux, les invités évitant de justesse la douche gratuite. Les navires dérivent ensuite le long d'un ruisseau étroit qui longe d'anciennes ruines cambodgiennes qui ont été revendiquées par la jungle. Des araignées géantes et des cobras royaux observent les bateaux à mesure qu'ils avancent. Devant nous, plusieurs crocodiles se reposent sur une petite plage, tandis qu'une école de piranhas affamés saute dans l'espoir d'attaquer les invités. Les bateaux s'enfuient en Afrique et passent devant un grand camp de safari où plusieurs gorilles curieux ont découvert des vêtements, des fusils, des hamacs et des livres, alors que "Jungle Jazz" joue sur une radio des années 30. Le Veldt d'Afrique est visible là où les antilopes, les girafes, les zèbres et les éléphants d'Afrique fixent les bateaux. Les bateaux dérivent ensuite dans un petit bassin où un groupe d'hippopotames tente de faire basculer le bateau. Plusieurs mètres devant, un rhinocéros est vu en train de chasser un groupe de safaris dans un arbre pendant que plusieurs hyènes regardent en riant. Des crânes et des tissus empalés sur des bâtons de bambou brisés apparaissent alors que des tambours et des cornes tribales remplissent l'air. Le capitaine dit aux invités qu'ils sont entrés dans le pays des chasseurs de têtes et qu'ils doivent s'y faufiler tranquillement. Les bateaux traversent lentement le village principal où plusieurs boucliers droits reposent dans l'herbe haute. Un autochtone remarque que les bateaux et tous les boucliers ont maintenant des chasseurs de tête derrière eux qui commencent à tirer des lances et des fléchettes empoisonnées sur les bateaux alors qu'ils s'échappent de justesse dans un canyon rocheux. Dans le canyon rocheux, les bateaux s'arrêtent près de deux formations rocheuses inhabituelles qui ressemblent à des parois, révélées par le capitaine comme étant le dieu du feu et le dieu de l'eau qui se disputent constamment sur leurs différences. Le dieu du feu enflamme la rivière tandis que le dieu de l'eau vomit une bombe à eau, provoquant la mort des flammes et la formation d'un nuage de vapeur dans tout le canyon. Les bateaux s'échappent du canyon et croisent un bébé éléphant avant de retourner au hangar à bateaux. Changements majeurs * 2006 - Ajout de scènes d'attaque de Piranha et de safari piégé, mise en valeur du camp de gorilles, du Veldt africain et du territoire du chasseur de têtes. * 2007 - Scène temporaire ajoutée lors de l'événement estival "Prise de contrôle par les pirates " (de mai à août) ; nom de l'attraction changé à "Jungle River Cruise : Pirate Takeover !" * 2015 - Ajout d'une superposition saisonnière lors de l'Halloween ; le nom de l'attraction a été changé pour "Jungle River Cruise : Curse of the Emerald Trinity". Bateaux Il y a 9 véhicules, avec un maximum de 8 en opération en tout temps. Tous les noms de bateaux sont des allitérations. *Amazon Annie *Congo Queen (Accessible en fauteuil roulant) *Ganges Gal *Irrawaddy Irma *Lijiang Lady *Maiden Mékong *Nile Nellie *Yangzi Ying Ying Ying *Zambezi Zelda Albert Awol Albert Awol est un capitaine de bateau de croisière et disc-jockey fictif pour la Disney Broadcasting Company. Considéré comme la "Voix de la jungle", il diffuse tout, des nouvelles aux quiz, en passant par les quiz, les rappels, la météo, etc. sur la DBC (Disney Broadcast Company). Il sert également de disc-jockey d'époque pour la station, remplissant les ondes de musique de l'époque de la dépression des années 1930. Albert Awol a été ajouté en 1991 à Jungle Cruise lors d'une rénovation : "Une fois que les invités ont franchi le seuil, ils ont été confrontés à une série de rebondissements qui les ont menés au-delà des murs dénudés, de leurs compagnons d'invités et de quelques aperçus occasionnels de la rivière. Il n'y avait pas non plus de musique de fond à l'époque, donc si la file d'attente était pleine, elle promettait une bonne dose de corvée de brassage. Bien sûr, la file d'attente de Disneyland pour les croisières dans la jungle est maintenant plus proche de l'incarnation complète de l'espace d'attente d'un manège, mais l'amélioration de Floride en 1991 incluait de la musique de queue entrecoupée de commentaires radio par Albert AWOL, " la voix de la jungle ". Un grand nombre d'améliorations visuelles ont également été apportées au même moment, allant d'une série de nouvelles murales murales basées sur la destination jusqu'au'bureau' chargé d'artefacts au centre de la file d'attente." L'émission d'Albert est projetée non seulement sur la zone d'attente de Jungle Cruise, mais sur l'ensemble d'Adventureland, en fixant la période de temps. A Disneyland, Albert est remplacé par "Jungle Radio". Diverses personnalités de l'air commentent l'environnement, les lumières qui sont dans la région (y compris des références aux concepteurs de l'attraction - Harper Goff, Bob Mattey, Winston Hiblerfilms True-Life Adventure, sur lesquels est basée Jungle Cruise). La musique est beaucoup plus lente en rythme et en tempo que les morceaux utilisés à Walt Disney World. La musique était auparavant liée aux haut-parleurs extérieurs du Temple of the Forbidden Eye (Indiana Jones Adventure), mais il existe aujourd'hui deux pistes distinctes de matériel au ton similaire et quelques chansons. La Jungle Radio à Disneyland relie le décor à l'attraction Indiana Jones toute proche et fait référence à Indiana Jones et au temple dans lequel se déroule le voyage. Signaux du pistolet La version Disneyland de l'attraction utilise des revolvers qui tirent à blanc. Ils sont toujours tirés sur la scène de la piscine des hippopotames, mais servent aussi à signaler le quai en cas d'urgence. Chaque signal a un signal différent, et est signifié par le nombre de coups de feu tirés en utilisant les blancs d'urgence les plus forts : Les armes à feu réelles ont été utilisées au Magic Kingdom jusqu'en 2001, date à laquelle elles ont été remplacées par de faux accessoires et un effet sonore à bord à la suite du 11 septembre, par crainte que quelqu'un puisse voler une arme et la charger de balles réelles et effectuer un tir en masse ; dans un tel cas, Disney serait finalement tenu responsable. Dans la culture populaire *Il y a eu un hommage à la balade en 2005 sur un épisode du podcast The Radio Adventures of Dr. Floyd, ainsi qu'un Strong Bad E-mail intitulé "theme park". *Dans la vidéo de Chantons Ensemble (Disneyland Fun|Disneyland Fun) pendant "Following the Leader", Jungle Cruise a fait une apparition. *Jungle Cruise a été parodiée en tant que Safari Virtuel de Timon et Pumbaa sur me disque des bonus du Roi Lion Edition Spéciale. *Depuis mai 2006, un spectacle de comédie de stand up mettant en vedette uniquement des skippers de Jungle Cruise, appelé The Skipper Stand Up Show, est présenté à Fullerton, en Californie, depuis le mois de mai 2006. *"Weird Al" Yankovic a écrit et enregistré une chanson intitulée "Skipper Dan" à propos d'un acteur raté qui a fini comme guide sur une croisière dans la jungle. La chanson est incluse sur son EP numérique 2009 "Internet Leaks" et son album 2011 "Alpocalypse". *Les personnages "Fab Five" de Disney, le bateau de croisière et le hangar à bateaux "River Expedition Company" ont été incorporés dans une peinture originale et une édition limitée de l'artiste Randy Souders intitulée "Jungle Cruise" créée pour la Convention officielle Disneyana de 1999 à Disneyland. *Dans l'émission spéciale de Disneyland en Australie (Les Wiggles vivent à Disneyland Park), Greg et Murray sont en train de penser qu'ils sont au mauvais endroit. Adaptation Cinématographique Comme pour certains manèges Disney qui ont connu une adaptation cinématographique tels que Pirates des Caraïbes, Haunted Mansion et La Tour de la Terreur, Jungle Cruise aura aussi son film, annoncé par Disney inspiré de l'attraction du parc à thème du même nom. Le film, dont la sortie était initialement prévue pour 2007, a connu divers retards et changements. Le tournage du film, initialement prévu en 2006, a été annulé. De plus, le scénario original de Josh Goldstein et John Norville aurait été réécrit par Al Gough et Miles Millar. Ce scénario original suivait le voyage en bateau d'un groupe à travers la jungle à la recherche d'un remède et devait mettre en scène un décor contemporain. Tom Hanks et Tim Allen, (le célèbre duo qui ensemble ont fait les voix originales de Woody et de Buzz l'éclair dans Toy Story) ont été mis en vedette en tant que skipper et passager frustré respectivement jusqu'à ce que cette version soit annulée. Une nouvelle version du projet mettant en vedette Dwayne Johnson et Emily Blunt a été annoncée en 2017, avec un tournage prévu au printemps 2018. Cette version du projet est décrite comme un film d'action-aventure comique dans le style d'Indiana Jones et de l'inspiration originale de l'attraction, " The African Queen ". Récemment, Jack Whitehall s'est joint à la distribution en tant que premier personnage ouvertement gai de Disney. https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/newsbeat-45171052 BBChttps://www.bbc.co.uk/news/newsbeat-45171052 BBC Galerie References pt-br:Jungle Cruise zh:叢林巡航 en:Jungle Cruise Catégorie:Attraction Catégorie:Attraction de Disneyland Catégorie:Attraction de Magic Kingdom Catégorie:Attraction de Tokyo Disneyland Catégorie:Attraction de Hong Kong Disneyland Catégorie:Attraction d'Adventureland